


Yielding

by Ribby



Series: Giving In, Not Giving Up [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yielding doesn't mean surrender... but the one who yields gets what he wants in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yielding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edoraslass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/gifts).



> For [**edoraslass**](http://edoraslass.livejournal.com/) on her birthday, a sequel to the previous year's birthday fic, "Alpha Dogs".

  
_Saints and Ancestors, why'd I think this was gonna go easy?_

Pinned, once again, by Wolverine's bulk, Gambit struggled to get a leg free to roll them over, once again. Dieu--he had bruises on his bruises!

Oh, Wolverine had yielded gracefully enough in the gym, but the minute they got back to Gambit's room (which, as he pointed out, was larger, and further away from everyone), he was teeth, claws and brute strength.

"Why the hell" grunt as Logan's leg pinned him a little more securely "won't you _give up_, Logan? I won, remember?"

Flash of teeth, much too close for Remy's comfort. "In there, yeah, you won, Cajun. In here? Well, that's still to be seen. And I think" sharp nip of teeth at a conveniently-naked collarbone "I'm winning."

"Well, you have me at a disadvantage," Remy complained, indicating his naked state. Logan had shredded his t-shirt and popped the buttons off his jeans in a rather frightening hurry; which sucked, because he *liked* that shirt. Logan, however, still wore his jeans... although judging from his squirming, they were getting a mite tight.

"Oh, I dunno, I kinda like it."

"You would," Gambit groused, and tried another (unsuccessful) lunge to shift the big lug's weight. Logan just bared his teeth and settled a little more, pressing Remy into the bed.

Remy struggled, but finally, given that he simply couldn't move, went limp. Logan smiled--with a few too many teeth, Remy thought, but he wasn't exactly in any position to complain.

"Okay, Remy, now I want you to stay still, no matter what I do. I'll tie you down if that would make it easier, but you gotta stay still. You agree?"

Remy thought for a moment--the idea of being tied up, unable to move, completely at Logan's mercy, was an attractive one, but not, he thought, what either of them wanted right now. "Oui, d'accord, yeah."

Another smile, this one more tender. "Good."

And Remy was surprised by that--other men, in Logan's situation, would likely have said, "Good boy," but Logan seemed to realize that this wasn't about submission, about who was stronger, but about yielding--about who could give himself into another's hands willingly. Remy realized he trusted Logan not to hurt him, completely--and Logan trusted Remy to let him do as he would.

**********

Logan slid off him, letting Remy stretch and move briefly while Logan quickly and efficiently stripped. Logan stretched, drawing Remy's eyes to his compactly muscled body. Oh, they'd seen each other naked plenty of times, but this was decidedly different. Logan grinned and licked his lips.

"Like what you see, Cajun?"

"Ohhh yeah," Remy breathed. "Like it a *lot*, me."

Logan chuckled. "Yer a sensualist, aren't'cha, kid? I figured as much." Naked now, he slid back over Remy's pliant body, entwining their hands and pulling Remy's arms above his head. "Keep 'em there, Remy."

"Oui, Logan. You know I will."

"Yeah, I do." A shared glance--that trust went both ways.

"Now, let's see how much of that sensualist soul of yours I can get howling, huh?" And with that, Logan kissed him, a deep but tender kiss. One that left Remy wondering what he'd left himself in for.

"Dieu, Logan..."

Logan grinned. "And that's just getting started! Yer damn easy, Remy. Good thing I like easy." Kissing Remy quickly again, Logan slid his legs between Remy's, opening the younger man's legs and settling between them.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at Remy's eyes, the black dilated almost enough to swallow the red. His own blue eyes were deep cobalt, stormily dark. Bringing their joined hands to his lips, Logan kissed Remy's fingers, gently. "Slow down, kid. We got a long way to go. If it's too much for you, Remy, say so, and I'll back off. Don't want to end things too fast, now."

Remy just nodded. "D'accord, Logan. I'll do dat." Kid's accent got thicker when he was turned on, Logan realized. He'd have to see how deep he could make it...

Shifting downward, letting his body drag against Remy's leaner, smoother one, he kissed the long, slim neck, then nipped gently--a mock of what they'd done earlier in the Danger Room. Remy gasped and shuddered under him. _Okay, sensitive spot number one found._ Nibbling along the arch of a collarbone dragged a moan out of Remy that almost, but not quite, shaped Logan's name. _Better move along... kid's getting restless._

Broad flat strokes of his tongue along Remy's breastbone led to laps against cinnamon-colored, tight nipples, each one getting the full treatment of lapping, sucking, and gentle nibbling. More groans and a few whimpers from Remy, but Logan was pleased to see that he did not, in fact, move at all.

Logan moved down Remy's muscular chest, tracing ribs and outlining muscles with tongue and lips. At the hollows of his hips, where leg joined body, he spent a few minutes tasting the salt-sweet flavor of Remy's skin, tantalizingly close to his cock, but never moving those few inches.

"Stop, Logan, *please*. Arrete, s'plait!" At the strangled plea, Logan slowly lifted off Remy's body, sliding his hands to mid-thigh, and sat up. Remy's muscles were tensed hard under his hands, his body shaking.

"Easy, Remy. Easy. Deep breaths, kid." Logan watched as Remy's breathing slowed, evened out, and his muscles lost some of their rigid tension. "That's good. Too much for you, or can I keep going?"

Deep breath, and a glance under lowered lids from dazed eyes. "No, 'm okay now. Sorry..."

"Ssshh. I told you to stop me, didn't I? Don't apologize, Remy. This way, we'll both have fun." Slow strokes of his hands along the long muscles of Remy's calves and thighs settled them both, and Logan bent his head back to his work.

Down one long, strong leg to a slim ankle, nipping at the bump of bone, then coming back up on the other side. Remy's cock was twitching, clear fluid dripping constantly from the head to pool on his flat stomach. Logan couldn't resist--he swiped his tongue through the puddle, enjoying the tang. Setting his hands along the arch of hipbones, Logan gently tipped Remy's hips upward--and was happily surprised when Remy reached down to grab his thighs and open himself to Logan's gaze.

"Done this before, huh?"

Gambit just arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, dumb question. Here's a more serious one--if I do this, can you keep from comin'?"

A brief pause, then Remy nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Good." Then Logan bent his head and took a long swipe across Remy's opening, savoring the tart musky flavor. He loved doing this--there was something so primal, so animalistic about it that appealed to every wild bit of him. Licking, stabbing, sucking--he worked Remy's hole with tongue and fingers until it completely yielded to him, and Remy's moans were one long string of vowels, purred in that thickened accent.

One last lingering kiss, and Logan moved up to ease Remy's hands loose from his thighs, letting him relax his legs down, massaging out the kinks with his strong hands. Settling back on his heels, Logan looked over Remy's trembling, sweat-slick body. Now came the *really* fun part. Reaching for the tube he'd left on the bedside table, he slicked Remy's cock generously, surreptitiously sliding his other hand back to work his own entrance, biting down on the hiss of pleasure. A few minutes was all he needed, and then he let go of Remy's cock.

Remy's eyes shot open as Logan shifted, but all he got out was "Logan, whaaa..." which transmuted into a moan as Logan impaled himself on Remy's cock. They groaned in tandem, tenor and bass wrapping around each other. Slowly, Logan began to move, sliding up and down, then more quickly--Remy was close to the edge, and he was closer than he wanted to be. A tricky hip-twist, a deep lunge, and Remy was groaning a long, drawn-out "fuuuuck" as he spasmed, coming deep in Logan, who groaned at the feeling, and barely kept himself from coming.

One last twitch, and Remy dropped to the bed, breathing heavily. "Merde, Logan, I think you killed me."

"Naw, kid, yer still talkin', ain't ya? 'Sides, I ain't done yet."

Remy's eyes slitted open. "You didn't... why not?"

"'Cause--I wanted to do this." 'This' was slick fingers stretching Remy's already-loose hole, first two, then three, turning and... yeah, right there, a purr and hiss telling him he'd hit the spot. A quick slicking-up of his cock (_very_ quick... he wasn't going to last long), and he pressed gently against Remy's ass, which welcomed him deep in one lunge. He stopped, wondering if he'd been too rough.

Remy wrapped his legs around Logan's waist. "Move, Logan, dammit. *Fuck me*."

Apparently not. With a grin he was sure looked dangerous, Logan took Remy at his word, thrusting hard and fast and angling just right--he knew he'd got it when Remy's back arched enough to leave him resting on his shoulders. A few more thrusts and he roared out his own climax, release shooting through him like fire, and he whited out for a moment.

Logan blinked and realized Gambit was laughing under him. "What's funny?"

Gambit grinned. "You, homme... waitin' brings out the wild man in you, I guess."

Slowly, Logan pulled free of Remy, wincing with him as they separated. Not from pain--he'd been careful about that--but just the feeling of separation. Flopping down on his back, he worked on slowing his breathing down. "Damn, you're good, Remy."

"Likewise, Logan."

Remy's hand twined with his, and, sex-drunk and exhausted, he let it. They'd work it out in the morning.

He only hoped Remy didn't snore.


End file.
